17 września 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Cynga" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1992) 11.40 "Okno na szafot" - film dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Przetwórstwo warzyw i owoców. Produkcja suszu / Maszyny i urządzenia dla małych przetwórni 12.50 "Rok 2048: Alarm ozonowy" (1) - film dok. prod. norweskiej 13.40 Jak dożyć stu lat Szkoła Zdrowia Makarego Sieradzkiego 14.00 Mieszkamy w Polsce: Pieniński Park Narodowy 14.25 Trzydzieści na pięćdziesiąt, czyli zatrzymywanie lata 14.40 Zwierzęta świata "Tajemnicza przyroda" (3): "Życie na torach" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.10 Przez lądy i morza: Kajakiem w Himalaje 15.35 My dorośli. Transseksualizm, zmiana płci, tolerancja. 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kwant 17.00 Teleexprss 17.20 "Sława" (10) - serial muzyczny prod. USA 18.20 Polska Kronika Filmowa 18.35 Magazyn katolicki 19.00 Tęczowy Mini Box 19.10 Wieczorynka "Wesoła siódemka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Cynga" - film fab. prod. polskiej 21.50 Tylko w Jedynce 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Wezwanie 23.40 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial anim. prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Rock Steady (11) - serial muzyczny prod. angielskiej 10.50 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórki najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Aktualności Dwójki 16.55 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 17.20 Wspólna Europa (11): Unia Europejska (1) 17.50 Rozmowy o Rrzeczyniepospolitej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Nowe przygody He-Mana" (powt.) - serial anim. prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 Bez znieczulenia program publicystyczny 19.15 "Odlecieć stąd" (12) serial prod. USA 20.00 Wielka piłka 20.45 Cienie życia 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 XXVII Wratislavia Cantans - Studio Festiwalowe (2) 22.00 Teatr Sensacji "Akcja V" (3): "600 Wron nad Peenemunde" 23.05 "Chińska Rewolucja" (2): "Walka o przyszłość" (1936-1949) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Lublin 18.00 Powitanie 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.25 Reklamy 18.30 Sami o sobie - magazyn samorządowy 19.00 Historia Ameryki - film dok. prod. USA (odc. 11) 19.30 Muzyczny non stop 19.45 Zniszczyć pirata - film fab. 20.30 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 20.35 Zakończenie programu RTL Plus 6.00 Wiad. poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 8.50 Owen Marshall - ser. 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - ser. 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby -- ser. 11.00 Viva - show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - mag. inform. 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - ser. 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów - ser. 15.00 Szef - ser. 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show, dziś: Adopcja 17.00, Riskant! - telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiad. 19.15 Explosiv - mag. Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy. złe czasy - ser. RFN 20.15 Anioł dla Felixa - 10-odcinkowy ser. RFN 21.15 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 22.15 Powrót znad rzeki Kwai - ang. film wojenny 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - ser. 0.30 Baretta - ser. USA 1.30 Szef (powt.) 2.25 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.15 Explosiv (powt.) 4.40 Dobre czasy. złe czasy (powt.) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd Paryż-Moskwa-Pekin, dzień 16 9.00 Wyścigi samochodowe Camela, Grand Prix of Road America 10.00 Tajski kickboxing 11.00 P. ręczna, Puchar Schleckera, finał 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Baseball 14.30 Eurobik 15.00 Golf PGA, europejski turniej Volvo, Lancorne Trophy 17.00 Rajd samochodowy Paryż--Moskwa -- Pekin. dzień 16 17.30 Mistrz. samochodowe Dunlop Rover GTI, Silverstone 18.00 Tenis, mag. Schweppesa 18.30 Tenis, niemiecka Bundesliga, półfinał 19.30 P. nożna w Brazylii 20.30 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi - magazyn 21.30 P. nożna w Ameryce Połudn. - magazyn 22.00 P. nożna w Hiszpanii - migawki 23.30 Rajd Paryż-Moskwa -- Pekin, dzień 17 24.00 Wyścigi motorówek na Malcie 1.00 Tenis. niemiecka Bundesliga 2.00 Zakończenie programu Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniad. 8.30 Nachbarn (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 News - wiad. 9.05 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt (powt.) 9.30 Hotel (powt.) 10.20 Ihr erstes Rendezvous (powt.) 11.55 Glucksrad (powt.), po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse - not. giełdowe 13.55 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - ser. 14.30 Nachbarn - austral. ser. famiI., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel - ser. 16.00 MacGyver - ser., po filmie: SAT l News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News - wiad. 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Glucksrad - gra, po progr.: Wetter News - prognoza pogody 20.15 Wolfs Revier - ser. krym. RFN 21.15 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! 22.15 Spiegel TV - Reportage 22.45 SAT 1 News - wiad. i sport 22.50 Midnight Warrior - film sensac. USA 0.30 MacGyver (powt.) 1.20 Akut (powt.) 3sat 6.00 Magazyn poranny ZDF 9.00 Zeit im Bild 11.00 Piazza virtuale 13.00 Popołudniowy magazyn ZDF 13.45 Neues... - progr. o komputerach 14.15 ZDF JazzClub 16.10 Wie wurden Sie Entscheiden? - progr. publicyst. 17.00 Mini ZiB - wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Ferien auf der Kraheninsel - ser. tv 17.35 Knack die Nuss - quiz komputerowy 18.00 Wiadomości sport. 19.00 Wiad. 19.20 3 SAT-Studio 19.30 Zur Sache - mag. polit. 20.00 Der Alte - ser. krym. 21.00 Spotkania - rozmowa z Rolfem Hochhuthem 21.45 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Wiad. sport. 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 John Huston i James Joyce - film dokum. 23.20 Die role Tapferkeitsmedaille - film fab. USA 0.25 Mag. inforacyjny z Szwajcarii 0.50 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen Pro 7 6.10 Vegas - ser. 6.55 Flipper - ser. USA dla młodzieży 7.20 Trick 7 (powt.) 9.00 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 10.00 Ein Colt fur alle Fiille (powt.) 11.00 Der Musterknabe (powt.) 13.25 Starsky and Hutch (powt.) 13.30 Beherrscher der Meere - film wojenny USA 15.25 Perry Mason - ser. 16.20 Tierish prominent (powt.) 16.30 Hart aber herzlich - ser. 17.20 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 19.10 Kriminaltango, cz. I - austr. komedia 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 20.15 Kriminaltango, cz. 2 21.00 Pieskie popołudnie - film fab. USA, po filmie: PRO 7 Nachrichten 23.25 Starsky and Hutch - ser. 0.25 Petrocelli 1.15 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 1.25 The Cowboys (powt.) 3.30 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 3.40 T.H.E. Cat (powt.) 4.05 Petrocelli (powt.) MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - inform. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - 3 wybrane teledyski 18.00 Dial MTV - teledyski wybrane przez widzów 18.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 19.30 Dial MTV - teledyski wybrane przez widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - popularni wykonawcy 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Program Kristiane Backer 1.00 Night Videos - teledyski nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - ser. obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless - ser. obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - ser. obycz. 14.00 E Street - austral. ser. obycz. 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - ser. obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - ser. obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life - ser. komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes - ser. komediowy 19.00 Baby Talk - ser. obycz. 19.30 E Street 20.00 Alf, USA 20.30 Candid Camera - ukryta kamera 21.00 Pełna chata - ser. 21.30 Murphy Brown - ser. 22.00 Chances - ser. 23.00 Studs -- telezabawa 23.30 Hunter - ser. 0.30 Fashion TV - w świecie mody 1.00 Telegazeta